A search of the United States patent art was conducted in an effort to develop those United States patents which come closest to disclosing the invention; no assertion is made that the best art was thus developed although that was the intent of the search. The patents developed are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,890--Gage, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,743--Dustin, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,230--Putnam, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,068--Chapman, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,525--Sawyer, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,818--Cowan.
The foregoing patents disclose various tethering devices including anchoring stakes having rotatable members associated therewith and to which the tether is secured. These devices, however, do not possess the stability of that of the instant invention.